


Namesake

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, No longer canon -- yet, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: By popular demand, a sequel to "Lenny" in which Leonard is back with the team and meets the Waverider's smallest "crew member." :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> A few people asked for a sequel, but AgentMaryMargaretSkitz was the first. I have a feeling there's going to be a third one, too...
> 
> Thanks to LarielRomeniel for reading it over!

"Hello?" 

Mick glances up from sorting through a box of old record albums "liberated" from one of the Waverider's trips to the '70s, then chuckles as he sees who's entering his room. 

It's going to be a while, he thinks, before it's not a shock to see Snart standing before him again, alive, well, and smirk firmly in place instead of the icy-cold glare he wore as part of the Legion.  

It's also going to be a while before it's not a surprise to see Captain Cold standing so  _very_  close to Sara Lance... but at least they're both good surprises. 

"So you two finally came up for air, huh," he says, standing and leering at them. "I'm surprised you can even walk. What's it been, three days? Good thing Jax can fly this bucket now." 

Leonard doesn't dignify that with an answer (and ignores Sara's snicker) as he strolls slowly into the room in all its disheveled glory. "You redecorated. Nice." 

Mick ignores the sarcasm and shrugs. "You're the neat freak. Deal." 

"Oh, I..." And then he stops. Mick, watching Sara, sees her track where Leonard’s gaze has fallen. She purses her lips together, holding back a smile. 

"What...is  _that_?" 

"That? Oh..." Mick walks over to the cage, then bends down and reaches out a finger to the small creature inside it. "...that's Lenny." 

The pause is notably lengthy. And silent. Chilly, even. Finally, Leonard raises his head and looks his former partner in the eyes. 

" _Mick_ ," he says slowly. "Are you  _kidding_ me? A fucking  _rat_?" 

A noise behind him makes him turn and raise an eyebrow. There, leaning against the doorframe, Sara Lance is laughing. Not just laughing, though. Chortling so hard she can barely breathe, bent over, barely able to keep her feet in the face of hilarity. 

Mick grins, getting the joke in the way his long-absent friend cannot. Leonard simply shakes his head (not without a small smile) and resumes glaring at Mick.  

"Something dignified," he continues, "I could understand. A cat. A properly wolflike dog—a husky, say. Even a bird of suitably... regal... demeanor. But a  _rat_?" 

"He terrorized Haircut," Mick points out helpfully, when Sara, still giggling, proves to be absolutely no help at all.  

The comment draws raised eyebrows. "Oh?" 

"Yeah. And he's really smart. Even the professor says so." 

"That so?" 

"Oh, and he's an escape artist. I have to keep reworking the lock on his cage because he keeps figuring out a way past it." 

"For some reason, it always seems to happen when Ray's shrunk down," Sara, having regained her breath, observes drily. Mick looks innocent. Leonard can't hold back a smirk. 

"Well," he says after another pause, "perhaps the little vermin does have some good qualities." He leans over just a little to study his namesake, which sits up on its hind legs and studies him in return.  

"No one," he says finally, straightening, "tells Lisa.  _Ever_." 

"Right, boss." 

"What's it worth to you?" Sara inquires, grinning when Leonard glances her way. The question draws a rather suggestive smirk, just making her grin wider—and eliciting a chuckle from Mick in the background. 

The big man rummages around a moment, pulling out a few pieces of cheese, then crosses back to the cage. Lenny the Rat, sensing snacktime in the making, abandons his perusal of the original Lenny, making a beeline for the scent of gouda. 

"So, you wanna feed him?" 

"Don't push it, Mick." 


End file.
